Potions
These potion are available at Gill's Shack in Kurston or in Mangled Forest (as loot) after you help the Seeress (The keeper of Gill’s Shack, Kurston’s general store.) reopen her potions shop, or from their listed cities after pre-requesite quests are completed to unlock them. Potions cannot be equipped until you complete the side quest Shop Renovations available in Kurston. Unlike other equipment, Potions are consumable and you use one up for every turn taken. This list is in the order of their encounter. See also Summary table (at the bottom of this page). Fortitude Tonic This tonic adds some extra oomph to your attacks. 100% chance of Fortitude (+1 Attack) Available At : * Kurston (Cost = 5 Gold) Note : Can be bought after you finish the Shop Renovations quest. Fierce Tonic This tonic is a slightly less reliable pick-me-up than regular Fortitude Tonic, But when it works it really works! 50% chance of Fierce (+3 Attack) Available At : * Kurston (Cost = 10 Gold) Note : Can be bought only after you finish the Paraluna's Potions quest. Courage Tonic The bard crafted this tonic to give her fellow inmates the courage to rebel. Drinking it makes you feel more confident. 85% chance of Bold Block (+1 Defense) 28% chance of Courageous Charge (+2 Attack) 69% chance of Unphased (+2 Attack vs Beast) Available At : * Kestrall's Oubliette (Cost = 50 Gold) Components Required: * 1 x Green Mold * 1 x Newt Slime Note : You can craft this potion but will not be able to equip it until you complete the side quest "Shop Renovation" in Kurston. Featherfall Ointment This toxic brew causes uncontrollable feather loss in Avians. Not recommended for use as a hair growth tonic. 87% chance of Depilatory Splash (+4 Attack vs Beast) 65% chance of Toxic Fumes (+3 Defense) *The fumes from your Featherfall Ointment cause ENEMY to keep their distance Available At : * Ecorae (Cost = 45 Gold) Components Required: * 1 x Bear Hair * 1 x Rotten Banana Bottled Bomb The Demolitionist made these bombs out of things he found around the city. Some of them work, and some of them fall apart without so much as a spark. The only way to find the good ones is to test them on some targets. This is a special, one-time item that's great to use against larger enemies and bosses when you're in a bind. Pop! (+15 Attack) 63% chance of Ka-boom! (+50 Attack vs Humanoid, Construct) 30% chance of Green Smoke (-5 Attack) Luck: 2% Available At : * New Feron (Cost = 500 Gold) Obtained by: * Crafting in Technoshack at New Feron with: ** 5 x Widget ** 5 x Gadget ** 1 x Whitestone Ore ** 1 x Superior Energy * Crafting in Technoshack at New Feron with: ** 2 x Widget ** 2 x Gadget ** 1 x Whitestone Ore ** 2 x Superior Energy Elixir of Mastery This elixir, used by mages in Fontis Sapienta who desire greater mastery over beastly or spiritual familiars, gives the user an air of power, allowing them to intimidate lesser beings more easily. 70% chance of Smoke Illusion (+6 Attack vs Beast) 40% chance of Bluff (+5 Attack vs Dark) 90% chance of GET....OUT!!!! (+3 Attack) Available At : * Sinkbot City Obtained by: * Crafting in Bubble's Baubles at Sinkbot City with: ** 1 x Barnacled Widget ** 1 x Grungy Gadget * Crafting in Bubble's Baubles at Sinkbot City with: ** 1 x Barnacled Widget ** 1 x Superior Energy Summary table ! Category:Equipment Category:Workshop